1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates to a device for faster sample delivery into a liquid medical assay.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
In certain liquid based medical assay devices, a portion of a sample liquid to be tested is retained in a capillary tube. The capillary tube is then fully or partially submerged into a second liquid, such as an assay diluent (also known as an assay reaction solution). The portion of the sample liquid in the capillary tube then diffuses into the assay reaction solution. The diffusion of the portion of the sample liquid out of the capillary tube, however, is a relatively slow process.